


무희

by imagination



Category: Thor (Comics)
Genre: BDSM, F/M, M/M, Slavery
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 15:33:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/863642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagination/pseuds/imagination
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>시프의 무희 로키는 토르의 마음에 들어 그의 밤 시중을 들게 됩니다.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

ㅡ무희

 

금의 사슬과 목사리에 묶인 그것을 고귀한 손님들을 위해 솜씨를 선보이고 있었다. 그것은 눈꽃송이 처럼 춤을 추었다. 하늘에서 떨어진 그것을 팔랑 팔랑 춤을 추다 금세 땅위로 녹아들었고 다시 살아나 팔랑 팔랑 춤을 추기 시작했다.

 

 

춤곡이 끝나고 그것이 상석을 향해 깊게 고개를 숙였을 때 좌중은 떠나갈 듯한 박수로 시끄러웠다. 가늘 하게 흔들리는 선, 이상의 것이 매력이 그 무희에게는 있었다.

 

상석에 앉아있던 토르는 만연한 미소를 지우지 못하고 시프를 돌아보았다.

 

ㅡ넌 언제나 훌륭한 물건을 선보이는군.

 

토르의 말에 오랜 친구이자 수완가인 시프는 고운 입술을 삐죽였다.

 

ㅡ오! 토르 오해 하지 마 저건 팔 물건이 아니야

 

토르는 눈을 동그랗게 뜨고 시프를 보았다. 시프는 말을 이었다.

 

ㅡ 정말 팔 생각 없어

 

시프는 완고했다. 토르는 다시 한 번 무희를 돌아보았다. 바닥에 납작 머리를 조아리고 있는 그것은 푸른 피부를 반짝이는 은사로 수놓인 천으로 가리고 있었다. 얇게 팔랑이는 천은 그저 소도구에 지나지 않아다.

 

일반 무희의 옷이라고 보기에는 무리가 있을 두꺼운 옷이 그의 전신을 가리고 있는 것을 그제야 눈치 챈 토르는 작게 웃었다. 드물게도 시프는 그에게 집착하고 있는 모양이었다. ‘개인 소장품 이다 이거지’ 은실로 수놓인 눈꽃송이 속에 숨어든 요둔인, 시프가 그에게 집착하는 이유도 짐작가지 않는 것은 아니었지만 토르를 턱을 괴고 생각했다.

 

눈의 왕국에 숨어 살고 있는 드문 종족이긴 하지만 토르가 원한다면 못 구해올 물건도 아니었다. 토르는 몇몇 매력적인 요둔 노예를 가지고 있기도 했다. 열 명의 요둔인과 맞바꾸는 건 어때?, 제안하고 싶은 생각이 잠시 들었지만 토르는 그 생각을 지위 버렸다.

 

시프는 그런 시시한 거래에 관심을 보일 여주인이 아니었다. 토르는 미미한 미소를 지었다.

 

ㅡ 시프 네가 그렇게 싸고만 돈다면 저건 더 이상 발전이 없을 거야

 

시프는 인상을 찡그렸다.

 

ㅡ 잠자리 교육은 충분히 시켰겠지, 만족하고 있을지 모르겠지만 슬슬 남자 맛을 보이는 것도 어떤가?

 

흔해빠진 희롱을 시프는 뭐라 반박하고 싶은 눈치였지만 말을 찾지 못했다. 분명히 시프는 그것에게 남자 맛을 보이지 않은 것이 틀림없었다. 토르는 술잔으로 입가를 가리며 무희를 향해 고개를 들것을 명령했다.

 

그는 곧게 허리를 펴고 얼굴을 들어올렸다. 가지런히 눈을 내리 뜨고 있는 그것은 수려할 것이 분명한 얼굴을 하늘거리는 천으로 반쯤 가리고 있었다.

 

토르는 평의한 얼굴 뒤에 가려진 긴장을 쉽게 잃어 냈다. 이런 공개적인 자리를 처음인 것이다. 그는 지금까지 오직 시프를 위해서만 춤을 추었을 것이다.

 

ㅡ 나를 즐겁게 해주었으니 너에게 말할 기회를 주겠다.

 

토르가 무희에게 호의를 보이자 사람들을 웅성이기 시작했다. 감히 아스가디언의 왕자 앞에서 입을 열수 있는 기회를 가진 노예는 얼마 없었다.

 

토르는 그에게 물었다.

 

ㅡ오늘 네 주인을 떠나 날 섬겨 보겠느냐

 

 

무희는 크게 흔들렸다. 경험이 부족한 노예였다. 그의 금색 체인 얇은 소리를 냈다. 그것만으로도 노예는 처벌 받을 수 있다. 그것을 보며 토르는 회심의 미소를 지었다 금방이라도 깨질 듯 한 목소리가 천 뒤에서 새어나왔다.

 

ㅡ주인님 제발 절 보내지 말아주세요.

 

무희의 대답에 잔칫상은 웃음바다가 되었다. 시프는 사나운 눈초리로 그들을 노려보고 확김에 술을 들이켰다.

 

토르는 시프를 보며 술잔을 들어올렸다. 그녀는 토르를 보며 거친 숨을 내뱉었고 이를 갈아 자신의 분함을 드러냈다. 결국 시프는 토르의 잔꾀에 넘어가고 만 것이다.

 

그녀의 소유물의 실수는 여주인의 수치이기도 했다. 그가 그녀의 온전히 길들여진 소유물 이였다면 그는 자신의 생각을 말하기 전에 여주인의 생각을 물었어야 했다. 시프는 노예를 불러 회초리를 가져올 것을 주문했다. 그것을 받아든 그녀는 떨고 있는 무희를 불러들였다.

 

그것은 명백하게 떨어대며 더딘 걸음을 걷고 있었다. 아주 혹독한 교육을 받아온 것이 분명 했다. 회초리의 휘어짐을 시험해본 시프는 체벌 자세를 지시했고 그것은 명령을 따르기 시작했다. 시프 앞에 무릎 꿇고 앉았던 무희는 주섬주섬 옷을 벗기 시작했다.

 

그의 옷이 한 겹씩 떨어질 때마다 안타까운 신음이 어디선가 들려왔다. 그가 완전히 나체가 되었을 때 그는 네발로 바닥을 집고서 엉덩이를 하늘 높이 들어올렸다.

 

시프의 매질을 지체 없이 매끈한 엉덩이 위에 떨어졌다. 둥근 엉덩이는 곧 피멍에 물들었고 두 번째 회초리가 부러지고 나서도 매질은 계속되었다. 시프는 세 번째 회초리를 집어 들었다. 이번 매질은 무희의 전신을 겨냥해 떨어졌다. 등허리서부터 허벅지까지 가늘 한 자국에 휘감긴 그것을 얼굴을 두 팔에 깊게 묻은 채 울음을 삼키고 있었다.

 

다번째 회초리가 부러지고 나서야 시프는 무희를 용서해주었다. 시프의 떨리는 손끝에 가르침에 대한 감사를 표한 무희는 시프의 발끝에 키스를 하며 물러나기를 청했다. 시프는 흐트러진 머리카락을 쓸어 올렸다. 간신히 화를 가다듬은 시프는 이번에는 안타까움을 감추기 위해 입술을 사려 물고 있었다.

 

ㅡ넌 날 실망시켰다. 로키

 

시프는 눈을 감았고 내키지 않는 것을 내뱉듯 명령을 덧붙였다.

 

ㅡ오늘밤 왕자님 모시며 겸손을 배어 오도록 해라

 

토르는 웃음을 감추기 위해 한참을 술잔을 들고 있어야 했다. 시프에게는 미안한 일이였지만 시프의 무희는 당분간 그녀에게 돌아가지 못할 것을 토르는 확신하고 있었다.

 

토르의 가르침을 몸에 새기려면 저 고운 무희에게는 하룻밤으로는 충분치 못했다.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

로키는 벌거 벗겨진 채 토르의 방에 들여보내졌다. 가벼운 체인과 목사리, 구속구가 그가 두른 전부였다. 주인에게 창피를 안긴 노예에게는 그것도 과분한 것이었다.

 

마침 샤워를 마친 토르는 가운을 두른 채 무희를 맞이했다.

 

그는 토르를 발견하자 재빠르게 무릎을 꿇어 복종을 표했다. 그러나 토르는 내려떠진 눈 안에 불손함을 놓치지 않았다. 어디까지나 바닥으로 떨어져 본적이 없을 것이다. 제 주인 이외의 사람의 손을 타본 적이 없는 것들은 종종 로키 처럼 숨기지 못하는 불손함을 내비치곤 했다.

 

 

‘한 겹 껍질이 벗겨지고 난다면 한결 귀여워지겠어.

로키의 주변을 돌며 찬찬히 그를 뜯어본 토르는 그를 일으켜 세웠다. 다리를 약간 벌리고선 그것의 가랑이에 손을 미끄러뜨린 토르는 꿈틀 대며 무의식적으로 좁혀 드는 허벅지에 로키의 머리를 꺾어 들었다. 그의 눈을 떨리고 있었다. 토르는 이를 드러내며 경고했다.

 

ㅡ이번 실수는 봐주지

 

그러나 로키는 자신의 실수가 무엇인지 인식하지 못한 것이 분명했다. 로키의 눈은 공포와 함께 동그랗게 벌어졌다. 그는 토르의 거친 손길에 다시 허벅지를 오므리려 들었다. 이번에 토르는 참지 않았다. 로키는 뺨을 부여잡고 바닥으로 쓸어졌다. 토르는 그를 일으켜주지 않았다.

 

ㅡ 다리를 벌려

 

토르는 짧게 명령했다. 그때서야 로키는 상황을 이해한 듯 했다. 입술을 깨물며 양 발을 넓게 벌리고 허리를 약간 들어 오늘 토르가 사용한 구멍을 그가 잘 볼수 있도록 전시했다. 로키는 두개의 구멍을 가지고 있었다. 남성의 성기 아래 작게 쪼개진 구멍과 조밀하게 포개진 구멍이 로키가 가진 물건이었다. 토르는 의자에 않아 로키의 구멍이  움찔대는걸. 바라보며 입을 열었다.

 

ㅡ오메가로군 처녀인가?

 

로키는 약간 고개를 저었다. 소리를 내어 처녀가 아님을 대답했다. 토르는 입맛이 써졌다. 명백하게도 시프는 대단한 알파였다. 그녀의 오메가라면 처녀일리 없겠지만 기묘한 서운함 이있었다. 토르는 이해 못할 자신의 기분을 눈앞의 무희에게 속이 풀릴 때까지 물을 것이다.

 

ㅡ그렇다면 구멍을 사용하는 것에 익숙하겠군. 네 속살을 보여라

 

로키는 머뭇거리며 자신의 첫 번째 구멍을 쓰다듬었다. 양손가락에 잡아 벌려진 그것의 속살은 붉고도 깊었다. 동그랗게 벌려진 구멍은 축축하게 젖고 있었다. 토르는 로키의 손가락이 안으로 파고드는 것을 내버려두었다. 그런 식으로 교육 받았을 것이다.

 

점액의 부드러움을 타고 안팎을 오가던 로키의 손가락은 점점 좌우로 벌어졌고 작기만 하던 동굴을 완전히 벌려들었다. 부들부들 떨리는 두 손이 금방이라도 다물어지려는 그것을 지탱하고 있었다.

 

토르는 마른 침을 삼키며 구멍을 더 넓힐 것을 명령했다. 시프의 사이즈에 맞춰진 로키의 구멍은 토르에게는 너무 작았다. 로키는 훌쩍이며 손가락을 움직이기 시작했다. 한참을 노력해도 로키는 더 이상 그곳을 벌리지 못했다. 토르는 이번엔 두 번째 구멍을 열 것을 명령했다. 숨을 몰아쉬던 로키는 타액을 잔뜩 묻힌 손가락은 작기만 한 구멍에 쑤셔 넣었다.

 

두 번째 구멍은 첫 번째보다 형편없었다. 로키는 그곳에 대단치 못한 물건들을 품어온 것이 분명했다. 토르는 침노를 위한 장난감을 한가득 가지고 있었다. 일단 그곳을 벌려 놔야만 만족스럽게 그들을 즐길 수 있기에 토르는 로키에게 향유로 스스로를 준비시킬 것을 시키고 그것들을 찾아 돌아왔다. 바닥에서 몸을 움추린채 오일을 사용하던 로키는 토르가 가져온 물건에 입을 동그랗게 벌렸다.

 

두려움에 떠는 얼굴이 귀여웠지만 토르는 그런 것에 마음 약해지지 않았다. 토르는 로키를 밀어 눕혔고 기름으로 잔뜩 번들거리는 엉덩이에 커다란 모조성기를 맞춰 넣었다. 로키는 길게 비명을 질렀다. 로키는 자신의 처지도 망각한 채 토르의 손목을 잡았다.

 

ㅡ그런 물건은 안 들어가요

 

토르는 손을 처 올렸다. 로키의 뺨이 금세 빨갛게 달아올랐다.

 

ㅡ오늘부터 넌 이것에 익숙해 져야해

 

직접 물건을 넣어주는 자비도 오늘까지 라는 걸 로키는 모를 것이다. 토르는 천천히 두 번째 구멍에 도구를 밀어 올렸다. 끊어질 듯 한 비명과 함께 핏줄기가 터져 로키의 등허리를 타고 내렸다. 토르는 움직임에 박차를 가했다. 들어갈 거 같지 않은 물건이 반쯤 로키의 안을 차지하고 들었을 때 토르는 로키의 허리와 허벅지에 끈을 조였다.

 

둔탁한 가죽은 기구가 밖으로 나가지 못하도록 로키의 가랑이를 확실히 조였다. 토르는 가죽에 가려지지 않는 첫번째 성기를 찾아 들었다 토르의 손가락이 들어오자 아직도 정신을 차리지 못한 로키는 그의 손가락을 피해 엉덩이를 뒤로 물렸다. 무엇하나 용서받지 못할 실수 이었다.

 

토르는 로키의 머리채를 잡아끌고 침대로 갔다. 침대 위에 로키는 꿈틀대며 뒤가 뚫린 충격에서 벗어나기 위해 숨을 몰아쉬고 있었다. 토르는 그런 로키의 어께를 찍어 눌렀다. 침대에 못 박힌 로키는 떨며 애원을 시작했다. 

 

토르는 거대한 자신의 물건을 로키가 감당 할 수 없을 거라 는걸 그는 알고 있었다.특히 뒤가 그런 물건에 범해지는 상황이라면 말할 것도 없었다. 토르는 눈물 젖은 로키의 얼굴을 들어올렸다. 용서를 구하던 로키의 얼굴은 가련하기 짝이 없었다. 사정없이 얻어맞은 덕에 입술 또한 터져 볼품없이 부어 올라있었다.

 

토르는 로키에게 다시 한 번 기회를 주기로 마음먹었다. 오늘 그는 너무 많은 것을 겪었고 휴식은 아름다운 무희에게 좋은 일이 될 것이다. 로키는 눈물을 삼키며 토르의 성기에 키스를 시작했다. 얄팍하게 선이 곳은 입술은 토르의 붉어진 힘줄을 따라 움직였다.

 

토르는 로키가 얼마나 두려워하고 있는지 느낄 수 있었다. 떨리는 숨결은 토르의 예민한 곳에 숨김없이 자신의 공포를 토해냈다. 마침내 토르의 선단을 로키가 삼켰을 때 로키는 각오를 다지듯 마른침을 삼켰다.

 

조금씩 그것을 안으로 받아들일 때마다 로키는 앓는 소리를 냈다. 보기에도 부담스러운 것은 입에 담는 것 또한 힘들었다. 아직 토르의 것을 반도 삼키지 못했지만 로키는 목이 찔리는 느낌을 받았다. 뜨거운 눈물이 토르의 음경 위에 떨어졌다. 로키가 멈춰 서자 토르는 경고하듯 로키의 목을 주물렀다.

 

로키는 눈을 꼭 감았다. 뜨거운 눈물이 후드득 떨어지고 로키는 토르의 성기를 삼켜나갔다. 눈물과 함께 드디어 그것을 다 삼켰을 때 로키는 그것을 일초도 더 품고 있을 수 없다는 것을 깨달았다.

 

목구멍을 온통 파고든 그것은 로키의 숨통을 막고 있었다. 선급이 물러서려는 순간 토르는 로키의 머리채를 잡고 지그시 그를 눌러 잡았다. 로키를 채워줄 그의 씨앗주머니가 로키의 키스를 받을 때까지 침착하고 정확하게 로키를 찍어 눌렀다.

 

로키는 그대로 그의 손아귀에서 벗어날 수 없다는 것을 깨달았다. 로키의 눈이 하얗게 돌아가기 직전 토르는 로키에게 간신히 숨을 돌릴 공간을 주었다. 그리고 천천히 찍어 누르기를 반복했다. 몇 번의 동작으로 완전히 의지를 잃어버린 로키는 토르가 좋아 하는 애무를 강제로 학습했다.

 

길고 잔혹한 교육은 한참을 계속되었다. 로키는 토르의 씨앗을 입으로 받아 내는 것조차 실패하고 말았다. 잔뜩 화가 난 토르는 로키의 입을 있는 대로 범하고 결국 로키의 얼굴을 사용해 욕구를 풀었다. 얼굴로 그의 엄청난 정액을 받아낸 로키는 완전히 지처 쓰러 졌다.

 

ㅡ 아주 형편없어

 

그것이 토르가 로키에게 내린 평가였다. 토르는 로키를 끌어내려 팔과 다리를 묶어 방치한 채 방을 나섰다.

 

다음날도 또 다음 날도 토르의 잔혹한 교육은 계속되었다. 토르는 교육을 따라오지 못하는 쓸모 없는 로키의 몸을 동글게 말아 발받침으로 쓰며 시프에게 편지를 썼다.

 

ㅡ ‘그래서 네 무희는 아래가 터져버렸지 난 이걸 네게 돌려 보낼 수 없게 됐어’

 

토르는 거짓으로 서술된 안타까운 소식을 줄줄 써내려가며 시프에게 전해줄 위로금의 액수를 가늠 했다. 간만에 얻은 맛있는 녀석이었다. 꽤 공을 들인 만큼 길길이 날뛸 시프를 위해 아끼던 명마 한필을 잽싸게 계산에 추가해 넣을 토르는 신음을 흘리기 시작한 로키의 머리 위에 발을 내렸다. 부츠에 눌려진 그것은 더 이상 소리를 내지 않았다. 토르는 아주 만족했다. 


End file.
